eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Jure Wentrcek
History In the beginning ... Jure Z. Wentrcek was born in Grand Forks, Minnesota during a late stormy night on October 22nd. He is the youngest of his mother Edita and father David's seven children. Ciril, Jasmina, Lozje, Nastja, Patrik, and Svjetlana. His only friend has always been his adoptive cousin Mira. Črtomir Wentrcek is Bogdan Wentrcek's foster "son", Svjetlana Marusic was his version of Edita. The couple "Črtomir and Svjetlana" daughter Zvonimira Vesely was the daughter of another man, Lovrenco Vesely. Mira and Jure were practically raised together, Svjetlana and Edita were closer than sisters. Svjetlana and Črtomir also have seven children together in the last nine years. Their relocation to Grand Forks was Črtomir's replacement of David within the families construction empire. David was now a scout, traveling the world for wand makers like Miklavž Loncar. David Wentrcek, and his family owned Woodworking shops all over Minnesota. Edita's father Miklavž Loncar had been an apprentice wand maker, and took a job working for Bogdan Wentrcek. When Miklavž met Vanja Kozel he fell in love with her, she felt the same only she was married to Bogdan Wentrcek. Edita's family has been working for The Wentrcek family since before she was born. Vanja and Miklavž started an illicit affair, she left Bogdan. Together, Vanja and Miklavž bore a daughter. Miklavž died while Edita was still in infancy, Bogdan took pity on her, and raised Vanja's daughter Edita. :On Edita's 16th birthday she was sent to Grand Forks where she "married" David Wentrcek. Nine years, and six children after Edita was sent away, she and David produced their fourth son, a boy they named Jure. Background Personality Jure can be a very great guy, a common saying is "There is no one like him." He is very confident, and borderline recklessly noble. He is kind, giving, and can often be very nurturing. Jure is very calm, he loves the sound of rain, and the sight of sun rays. He is patient, he has no complaints about sitting quietly through obnoxious, violent, or immature behavior. He is a descendant of Fae, he does not have power over wood, though he is very interested in subjects that concern nature. Personality Traits Confident Jure has a spectacular amount of confidence in himself. He believes in himself enough to motivate him. He does not think that he is better than his competitors, he knows with the right amount of effort he nothing is impossible. Patient Jure is annoyingly patient, mellow, and humble. He has never been very aggressive, he doesn't get irrationally angry. Jure is always in constant control of himself through lessons from his mother and father in personal conduct. Appearance He looks very much like he is, a humble and relaxed individual. He dresses comfortably, plain shirts, and loose jeans, or expensive suits or custom dress robes. Jure has very beautiful blue eyes like his mother, he does not share her blonde hair. Jure's brown hair means he looks strikingly like his father. Jure wears muggle clothing as often as possible, he wears wizard robes on rare occasions. His model is Niall Horan Jure_Wentrcek3.jpg| JureWentrcek1.jpg| JureWentrcek2.jpg| Abilities Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Half-Blood Category:Born in America Category:Slovenian Category:Czech Category:Estonian Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Seventh Years Category:Mielkutė Category:Mielkutė Students Category:Students Category:Name Begins With "J" Category:Right Handed Category:Straight Category:October Birthday Category:Legitimate Child